psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Philip Kotler
Dr. Philip Kotler (born 27 May 1931 in Chicago) is the S.C. Johnson & Son Distinguished Professor of International Marketing at the Kellogg School of Management at Northwestern University. He was selected as the #4 management guru of all time by the Financial Times (behind Jack Welch, Bill Gates, and Peter Drucker), and has been hailed by the Management Centre Europe as "the world's foremost expert on the strategic practice of marketing." Also considered one of the pioneers of social marketing. Dr. Kotler has authored what is widely recognized as the most authoritative textbook on marketing: Marketing Management, now in its 12th edition. He has also authored, or co-authored a number of other leading books, including Kotler on Marketing; Lateral Marketing; Strategic Marketing for Non-Profits; Marketing for Healthcare Organizations; Marketing Professional Services; Marketing From A to Z; The 10 Deadly Marketing Sins; Marketing Moves; Marketing places; the Marketing of Nations; and Social Marketing. In addition, Dr. Kotler has published more than one hundred articles in leading journals, including the Harvard Business Review, Sloan management Review, Business Horizons, California Management Review, and the Journal of Marketing. He holds many major awards, including the Distinguished Marketing Educator of the Year Award of the American Marketing Association and Marketer of the Year by the Sales & Marketing Executives International (SMEI). Through his consulting firm, the Kotler Marketing Group (KMG), Dr. Kotler has consulted to many major U.S. and foreign companies - including IBM, Michelin, Bank of America, Merck, General Electric, Honeywell, and Motorola - in the areas of marketing strategy and planning, marketing organization, and international marketing. He presents continuing seminars on leading marketing concepts and developments to companies and organizations in the U.S., Europe and Asia, and participates in KMG client projects. Books by Philip Kotler (chronological order) *Philip Kotler and Kevin Lane Keller, Marketing Management, Pearvjhgkon Education, 2006 *Philip Kotler and Nancy Lee, Marketing in the Public Sector: A Roadmap for Improved Performance, Wharton School Publishing, 2006. *Philip Kotler and Waldemar Pfoertsch, [http://www.springer.com/3-540-25360-2 B2B Brand Management], Springer, 2006. *Philip Kotler and Dawn Iacobucci, Kellogg on Marketing, John Wiley & Sons, 2001 Building Global Biobrands: Taking Biotechnohjblogy To Market BUS HD9999.B442S56 2003 Marketing Insights From A to Z: 80 Concepts Every Manager Needs to Know BUS HF5415.K63127 2003 Marketing Asian Places: Attracting Investment, Industry, and Tourism to Cities, States and Nations BUS HC415.I53M37 2002 Marketing Professional Services: Forward-thinking Strategies for Boosting Your Business, Your Image, and Your Profits BUS HD8038.A1K67 2002 "Marketing Professional Services: Forward-Thinking Strategies for Boosting Your Business, Your Image, and Your Profits," 2nd Edition, rev. by David H Maister. Consulting to Management Sep 2002. Vol. 13, Iss. 3; p. 57. Social Marketing: Improving the Quality of Life BUS HF5414.K67 20002 Marketing Moves: A New Approach to Profits, Growth, and Renewal KC HF5415.K68M3 2002 "Kotler's strategic perspective on the new marketing," rev. by Craig Henry. Strategy & Leadership, 2002. Vol. 30, Iss.4. A Framework for Marketing Management BUS HF5415.13.K636 2001 Marketing Management BUS HF5415.13.K64 2000 Kotler on Marketing: How to Create, Win, and Dominate Markets BUS HF5415.13.K638 1999 "Kotler on Marketing: How to Create, Win and Dominate Markets," rev. by A Coskun Samli. Academy of Marketing Science. Journal. Fall 2001. Vol. 29, Iss. 4; pg. 421, 2 pgs "Kotler on Marketing," rev. by Carol Kennedy. Director, Jun 1999. Vol. 52, Iss. 11; p. 97 "Marketing That Makes Sense," rev. by Michael Obermire. Across the Board, May 1999. Vol. 36, Iss. 5; p. 68 Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, Implementation, and Control BUS HF5415.13.K64 1998 "Marketing Management," rev. by Tim Ambler. Marketing, Aug 27, 1998. p. 24. Museum Strategy and Marketing: Designing Missions, Building Audiences, Generating Revenue and Resources BUS AM5.K68 1998 Managing Change in Museums: Guidance and Experience to Help," rev. by Russell A Cargo, Elizabeth Rosser Cargo. Nonprofit Management and Leadership, Summer 2001. Vol. 11, Iss. 4; p. 499 (5 pages) Marketing: An Introduction BUS HF5415.K625 1997 Standing Room Only: Strategies for Marketing the Performing Arts BUS PN1590.M27K68 1997 The Marketing of Nations: A Strategic Approach to Building National Wealth BUS HD75.K697 1997 "The Marketing of Nations," rev. by A Coskun Samli. Journal of Macromarketing, Jun 1999. Vol. 19, Iss. 1; p. 84 "The Marketing of Nations," rev. by Johny K Johansson. Journal of Marketing, Jul 1998. Vol. 62, Iss. 3; p. 148 "The Marketing of Nations: A Strategic Approach to Building National Wealth," rev. by Ali Abdulla. Library Journal. Aug 1997. Vol. 122, Iss. 13; pg. 104, 1 pgs Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, Implementation, and Control BUS HF5415.13.K64 1997 Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, Implementation, and Control BUS HF5415.13.K64 1995 Marketing Places: Attracting Investment, Industry, and Tourism to Cities, States, and Nations BUS HF5415.K6315 1993 Marketing BUS HF5415.K63117 1992 Marketing Models BUS HF5415.13.L52 1992. Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, Implementation, and Control BUS HF5415.13.K64 1991 Strategic Marketing for Nonprofit Organizations BUS HF5415.K637 1991 Principles of Marketing BUS HF5415.K636 1991 Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, Implementation and Control RDL HF5415.13.K64 1989 Social Marketing: Strategies for Changing Public Behavior BUS HF5415.122.K68 1989 Marketing Essentials BUS HF5415.K63117 1985 The New Competition BUS HF5415.12.J3K68 1985 Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, and Control RDL HF5415.13.K64 1985 Strategic Marketing for Educational Institutions BUS LB2806.K67 1985 Marketing Professional Services BUS HD8038.A1K67 1984 Marketing for Nonprofit Organizations BRES HF5415.K87 1982 Marketing Management : Analysis, Planning, and Control RDL HF5415.13.K64 1981 Principles of Marketing BUS HF5415.K636 1980 Marketing management and Strategy = Formerly Readings in Marketing Management: A Reader BUS HF5415.13.M3524 1980 Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, and Control RDL HF5415.13.K64 1980 Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, and Control RDL HF5415.13.K64 1979 Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, and Control RDL HF5415.13.K64 1976 Simulation in Social and Administrative Science: Overviews and Case-examples DBW H61.G83 1972 Marketing Management; Analysis, Planning, and Control BUS HF5415.13.K64 1972 Readings in Marketing Management BUS HF5415.13.K65 1972 Creating Social Change DBW HM101.Z28 1972 Marketing Decision Making: A Model Building Approach BUS HF5415.K63 1971 Marketing and the Computer RDL HF5415.13.C33 1970 Marketing Management: Analysis, Planning, and Control BUS HF5415.1.K67 1967 External links *Philip Kotler Biography from Global Leaders Kotler, Philip Kotler, Philip